Fifi, Maid Extraordinaire
by direradiance
Summary: Jay loses a bet and must deal with the consequences. Adam/Jay, slash, crossdressing.


Title: Fifi, Maid Extraordinaire

Rating: NC-17

Warnings Slash, sex, **skirt**

Disclaimer: I'm not saying any of this ever happened... *coughs*

Pairing(s): Adam Copeland/Jay Reso

Summary: The consequences of a lost bet.

Notes: Prompt #44 "In Drag" for 50_smutlets on lj. I seem to recall something about Jay having to wrestle as Fifi for a match in their indie days, and Fifi can only mean _one thing! _

_

* * *

_

"Oh my god this is so bad, I can't go out in this."

"Well too bad, you have to. A bet's a bet." Adam grinned, waiting for Jay to come out of the bathroom in his "wrestling gear". They'd gotten a motel room for the night, and combined with winning the bet with Jay they'd made earlier in the week he couldn't be happier. He kicked off his shoes put his feet up on the bed, "Come on Jay, it can't be that bad."

"It is that bad!" Jay snapped, his voice muffled slightly by the sliding wooden door that separated the bathroom from the rest of the room and Adam laughed again.

"I'll be the judge of that. And what are you afraid of? The ten people that watch us tonight are gonna laugh at you?" Adam leaned back on the bed, laying back at looking up at the ceiling. "I saw earlier that the bathroom door doesn't have a lock so if you're not out in a minute I'm going to drag you out and into the lobby."

"I hate you Adam, I hate you so much." Adam smiled smugly as he heard him shuffle around, and a minute later open the door. He sat up, jaw dropping when Jay stood in front of the bed, hands on his hips and looking pissed off in the best kind of way.

"Go ahead, laugh, get it over with now." Jay didn't meet his eyes, his face flushed with embarrassment as he stood there in the maid costume that Adam was forcing him to wear, and _wrestle in _at the show tonight.

Adam just stared, grinning, proud of himself for this genius idea. The outfit was mostly black, strapless, and extremely tight around his pecs and abs. It has a little bit of lace trim on the top small white buttons going down the front to the frilly white apron on the skirt, and little black puffed sleeves with lace that Jay had somehow managed to fit around his biceps. Black fishnet stockings with white lace and ribbons on the top went down his slim legs and into his black wrestling boots, laced up to his knees.

"Let's see the back." Jay sighed, shaking his head and turned around to give Adam a good view of the best part- the short little black skirt had white lace ruffles on the back, and only lace ruffle, right over his little butt. His long blonde hair was also down and around his face, topped off with a little ruffly maid's hat.

"Are you done?" Jay turned around, crossing his arms and looking uncomfortable at the way Adam was staring at him.

"Let's how well you can move around in it." Adam said, smirking.

"No." Jay deadpanned.

"Come one, we have to see if it's wrestle ready!" He pleaded, as Jay continued to look at him like he was going to kill him, "Maybe we can go a couple rounds?"

"I'm taking it off." Jay turned and walked back towards the bathroom.

"No! Come on, we're going to have to leave in like an hour anyway, you're just going to have to put it back on." He smiled as Jay stopped in his tracks, defeated, before sighing and sitting on the edge of the bed, knees together.

Jay frowned as Adam got off the bed, moving to stand in front of him at the foot of it, "What?"

"Nothing." Adam smiled, kneeling in front of Jay at the foot of the bed, laughing as he closed his legs, putting his hands on his knees so Adam couldn't see up his skirt. He pushed Jay onto his back climbing on top of him, his hair hanging down and brushing against his face. Slowly he leaned down to kiss him, and Jay relaxed beneath him- until he felt a hand on his thigh, slowly sliding up...

"Adam!" Jay sat up, pushing Adam's hand out from under his skirt and apron, "Just because I'm not changing doesn't mean I'm going to fuck in this!"

Adam grinned down at him, tracing delicate patters on his thigh, right below the skirt with his fingertips, "Are you really saying that, or is that just part of the game?" He slid back down to the floor so he was on his knees, smirking up at Jay who looked away, embarrassed.

"Adam..." Jay blushed as Adam grabbed his boots, pulling him so his legs were hanging off the edge of the bed, hooking his fingers in his black panties and pulling them down to his ankles. "Dammit Adam, I can't believe you made me wear those."

"What? It makes the look," Adam grinned moving the ruffles of Jay's skirt out of the way with one hand, "You look so hot though, I don't know if I want anyone else to see you in this..." Jay turned even more red as Adam leaned forward, putting his hands on Jay's hips and taking his cock into his mouth.

Jay moaned, his back arching off the bed as Adam's tongue caressed him, getting hard in his mouth. He tried to buck his hips but Adam held them still, and running his tongue slowly over his shaft. Jay blushed even more as Adam moved the frills and layers of his skirt up in the front, making him feel exposed, even though he was wearing more clothes than when they usually did this.

"It looks like you're really getting into this," Adam smirked, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small bottle of lube and squeezing some of it onto his fingers. Jay looked like he was about to say something but stopped, letting out a pleasured sigh as Adam slipped a finger into him, kissing his inner thigh as he stretched him.

Jay would never admit it but he was into it- Adam's rough hands on his thighs, sliding under his clothes, taking him... He bit his lip, spreading his legs for him more and putting his hands in his long hair.

"Oh god Adam just fuck me already," Jay moaned, pulling Adam down for a long, hard kiss as he moved on top of him on the bed. Adam pulled away to quickly strip off his shirt, tossing it off the bed Jay unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down to his knees and wrapping his fingers around his erection.

Adam closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of Jay's hands stroking him until Jay pushed him onto his back, yanking his pants off and tossing them behind him. He straddled Adam hips, running his hands up his toned, muscular abs and chest before moving the frills of his skirts aside and lowering himself onto Adam, moaning softly and closing his eyes.

Adam groaned at how tight Jay felt around him, his boots digging into his sides as moved up and down on his cock. Jay's eyes were closed, his little hat starting to fall out of his long blonde hair, hair his muscles looking like they were going to rip the seams of his costume, moaning as Adam slid a hand underneath his skirt to grab his tight little ass.

"Adam..." Jay breathed, smiling a little, his blue eyes hazy with lust as he looked down at him, "You've been a dirty boy..."

Adam licked his lips as he looked up at Jay, giving his ass a hard slap that made Jay whimper, grinding faster against him. He closed his eyes, his whole body tensing up, the sides of his boots digging almost painfully into Adam's waist, crying out as Adam's cock brushed against his prostate over and over again.

Jay moaned, digging his short fingernails into Adam's shoulders as he came all over the inside of his skirt and onto Adam's stomach, his body getting so hot and tight that Adam almost came himself. He moved his hands to Jay's his, pushing him up and down hard and fast until he came, falling back onto the bed and breathing hard.

Jay smiled down at Adam, his hands still on his shoulders before leaning forward, the tips of his soft hair falling down over the sides of Adam's face.

"If you love me you'll tell me that was enough and I don't have to go out there wearing this," He leaned down to kiss Adam slowly, sucking lightly on his lower lip.

"I do love you," Adam kissed him back, "But a bet's a bet. You should have known I'd eat more hot wings then you, Fifi."

"I hate you." Jay pulled away from Adam, getting off the bed and smoothing out his outfit. "And you got cum all over the skirt!"

"Hey, that was yours, not mine." Adam laughed as Jay glared at him before stomping off to the bathroom. "I love you!" He yelled as the bathroom door slammed closed.


End file.
